Talk:AIF/@comment-10905876-20161007040219/@comment-10905876-20161007151753
Arcadia Base, AIF- The battlecruiser Andromeda docks at a berth at the Arcadia Base, only single gangway extends. As soon as the gangway is connected, a squad of marines marches aboard, along with an IMG major, all of whom are bearing M1A1 rifles. They quickly make their way to the bridge, where Commodore Riley is escorted out by two marines. On the bridge, the marine major begins giving orders, ordering a shutdown of ship systems and announcing that the crew is to remain aboard the ship until for thee notice. He then exits and heads for Engineering. In engineering, he directly orders and supervises the shutdown of the fusion cores. Engineer Tucker: "All reactors quenched Major. Do the microfusions need to shut off too, or do I keep those running?" IMF major: "You will shut down all power generation systems on this ship. Is that clear, or do I need to bring in my own engineering staff?" Engineer Tucker: "Clear as day sir, quenching the microfusions. We'll need shoreside power of course, fuel containment only lasts so long on batteries." As the ship continues to be powered down, Commodore Riley is escorted deep in to the base. He takes a travel pod, which takes him to a lower level bunker section. He is escorted to a waiting area, where they wait for a short while. A lieutenant soon enters. Lieutenant: "Fleet Admiral Hodston is ready for you, Commodore." The marines and Riley enter a debriefing room. Inside, was Fleet Admiral Hodston, sitting at a table with a scowl on his face. Hodston: "Commodore, you may sit." -Turning to the marines and lieutenant- "Gentlemen, you may go." Hodston then turns back to Riley. Hodston: "I assume you know why you are here." Riley: "Yes sir." Hodston: "You screwed up, Riley. What you did was reckless, immature, and almost started a war." Riley: "Yes, sir. But sir, might I add that I didn't start a war? My ship wasn't even damaged." Hodston: "They fired warning shots, from your reports, they were preparing to shoot at your ship itself! Did I misread your report that you barely escaped having boarding pods shot in to the Andromeda's port nacelle?! Not to mention that you got their fleet on edge, which had them also nearly attack an Aneph fleet!" Riley: "Yes, sir. That is the correct chain of events." Hodston: "Do you realize the implications of that, Riley? War. A war between Aneph and AFOH." Riley: "Yes, sir." Hodston: "So, why did you do it? Amusement? Did you think that provoking our allies would be funny? Did you ever consider the possible outcomes of your stunt out there at Saturn?" Riley: "Yes, sir. I thought it would be, amusing. But no, I did not consider the possibilities of this causing a war." Hodston: "You are willing to risk your ship, your crew, and even diplomatic ties with another nation, for a laugh! I ought to revoke your command here and now. The problem is you are one of the Fleet's best cruiser commanders. But, something must be done. You are too reckless with your command." Riley: "What are you planning to do, sir?" Hodston: "That is a good question. You seem to not quite grasp the importance of your ship. The work that went in to constructing her. You will, for now, retain your rank and command. However, you will be assigned to base maintenance crews for the next two months whilst not on combat duty. For the duration of your assignment, you will be quartered with the maintenance staff. Is that understood?" Riley: "Yes, sir." Hodston: "Good, report to maintenance tomorrow at oh five hundred hours. Dismissed."